Just Another Version
by SSAAgentMalfoy
Summary: Just another version of the stories where I summon the gang to a movie theater and have the whole Hooligan tribe watch the first How to Train Your Dragon movie. Hope you like it. Remember to R&R!
1. Remembering or Meeting?

**Hello, guys. I know, I always start off my ANs off like this, but I guess it's habit. Thanks for reading, though. I've had this idea for a while, and I've always wanted to write about it. Thanks again! Have fun . . .**

* * *

Berk was ecstatic. Hiccup had just been chosen to be the Viking to kill the Monstrous Nightmare! What an honor!

Gothi had just pointed to Hiccup when a bright purple light engulfed the entire island, including the dragons.

* * *

Three figures stood at the front of the room.

"What are we doing here?" One said. She had brown hair, sloppily cut. "And why can't I remember _anything_?"

The boy standing beside her shrugged. "I don't know. Should I know you two, though?"

"Aye, I don' think so." The last one said with a heavy Scottish accent. "I can't remember any of you either."

There was a knock coming from the door opposite their positions.

"Did any of you see that door before?" The Scottish redhead whispered to the white-haired boy. He shrugged.

The brunette walked to the door. "Since I'm apparently the bravest one here," she had mumbled during.

As she reached for the handle, glass suddenly surrounded her, creating a large tube around her. She was only being supported by a small platform which she assumed could go up or down. The other two stood, watching as the third plummeted, screaming, down the tube. The other two immediately had two more appear in front of them, and they duplicated the brunette's actions. As they plummeted, the three ended up in a large room. A girl, not too much older than them, stood in front of them.

* * *

A pile of Vikings fell into the middle of the room. Well, all except one.

Hiccup was sat quietly in the shadows in the back of the room, where no one could see him.

Not surprisingly, Astrid was one of the first Vikings to untangle themselves from the group.

"Where are we?" She mumbled, looking around. Apparently she didn't notice the huge pile of Vikings behind her until one of them bumped into her, almost knocking her over.

After she regained her balance, she scanned the crowd, trying to keep her face indifferent.

Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs made their way over to where Astrid was.

"I do hope Hiccup didn't get crushed underneath his own village," teased Snotlout.

Astrid punched him in the gut.

Fishlegs took his turn at scanning the crowd and their new setting. "This place is weird."

And indeed it was.

The ceilings were at least 50 feet high, because they could barely make out the lines of the wood beams holding it upright. Covering the walls were giant quilts, each of which having a symbol or a picture on it. Each one was different, too. Some showed pictures of animals, and some showed pictures of people; sitting at tables, writing, playing tag, etc.

Astrid and Fishlegs found these extremely interesting.

"On a serious note," started Astrid, after looking at the sixth, and last, picture. "Where's Hiccup?"

Fishlegs shrugged. Snotlout and the twins did, too.

Astrid sighed. "Real big help, there, guys."

Fishlegs glared. Surprisingly.

"Wow." Snotlout said. "Is Fishlegs . . . _glaring?_ "

"I practically see the sarcasm on your voice, Snotty." A girl said.

Everyone turned to see this new addition to the group.

* * *

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I am simply the person who brought you here, Jack." The girl standing in the doorway explained.

Jack. That was him name. Huh, that sounded familiar. Then, the girl brought something from behind her back.

A wooden staff.

"Look familiar?" She asked. Jack nodded. "It should."

The girl smiled, the staff disappearing for a second, then reappearing on a table with two other things; a frying pan and a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Line up," the girl ordered.

The three did in front of the table.

It just so happened that Jack was in front of the staff, the redhead was in front of the bow and arrows, and the brunette was in front of the frying pan.

"A _frying pan_?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Punzie." Jack said, holding the staff.

"How do you know my name and I don't?" Punzie asked.

"Oh, that's not your real name," the girl said, smiling as the redhead picked up the bow and arrows. "It's actually Rapunzel."

Rapunzel laughed, picking up the frying pan. "And why do we have these?" She asked, pointing to the frying pan, staff, and arrows.

Jack added, "And what's your name?"

The girl held up her hands for silence. The smile broadened on her face. "I am Christina. And you have those because they hold the most of you in them, and as you can see, are not living. Therefore, they cannot die. So you shall live on forever. That is how it was able to jog your memories when you couldn't remember.

"Your names are Jack,"-she pointed to each one individually as she talked, starting with the boy-"Rapunzel,"-brunette-"and Merida." She finished with the redhead, who's eyes widened at the name.

"How did we lose our memories?" Merida asked immediately, almost snapping.

"I shall not give you that information," Christina said quietly, her sweet smile almost devious. "yet."

Jack rolled his eyes, while Punzie sighed. Merida just stood, transfixed to her spot. Her expression was indifferent, and her eyes blankly stared, as if she were dead.

Punzie waved a hand in front of Merida's face, snapping her back to attention.

"What?" Merida asked, looking at Punzie. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothin'." Jack said, waving a hand.

* * *

"Who are you?" Snotlout asked, earning the girl's attention. (Snotlout? Getting a girl's _attention_? I don't have any idea what I'm writing anymore.)

"I am Christina," the girl said, smiling at the crowd. "and I will be showing you all something very important that I think you guys should see.

"This is called a movie," she explained. "It is a series of moving pictures with sound, such as voices, and music, such as songs and melodies."

"Sounds cool," Hiccup muttered.

"It really is, Hiccup." Christina said, smiling in his direction. Because he was still hidden, this just left everyone else confused.

Hiccup was taken aback; she knew he was there?

"Yes, Hiccup. I know you're there. I can read minds, you know." Christina made him shudder, worried about his own well-being.

"Don't worry. I don't use it very often. Just when I feel the need to do so," she said, scanning the crowd.

This made some of the Vikings sigh with relief.

"Now, I was hoping that, if you guys will cooperate, you can follow me into the movie room. I was also hoping that, since I had to make it _all by myself,_ you all can ignore all the things that seem uncomfortable or incomplete. I only had since this morning to do so. So, please don't judge.

"Now, we have to go into the movie room I have set up for you _all by myself,_ so if anything's not comfortable or weird-looking, please don't judge. I only had since this morning to do so." Christina explained. "If you'll follow me . . ."

She slowly walked towards a small door no one had noticed in the back of the room, and with a flick of her hand, it opened.

* * *

"Okay, so now what?" Hiccup asked himself. Everyone else was following her, but he wasn't sure he should. After all, she did hide him in the first place.

Christina appeared ***MAGICALLY*** beside him, as if reading his thoughts. "You can come with me. We're going to walk past the entire tribe at once, though. If you want, we can teleport there instead. We're sitting in the back. So we can watch them the whole time."


	2. Getting Situated

**Hello, my fellow fanfiction fanatics! Hope you like today's chapter! (P.S. I found the script online the other day, so it will be easier for me to get the scenes right. YAY)**

* * *

As Hiccup and Christina walked into the room, cheers erupted from the Vikings.

"There's our Heir!"

"Way to go, Hiccup!"

And the loudest of all . . .

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

Hiccup blushed, knowing perfectly well that they would soon enough be cheering _against_ him. After all, he did befriend one of their biggest enemies.

Christina obviously knew as well, and just led him down the isle, wordlessly.

Soon, Hiccup and Christina were at the back.

"Wait here," said Christina. "I have to make a few announcements."

She vanished, only to reappear at the front of the room once the laughter, chatting, and goofing around stopped within a few seconds. They were all either curious or awestruck as to how she got the front of the room so quick.

"I used teleportation." Christina explained, using her mind-reading skills again.

Everyone nodded, understanding.

"Now," continued Christina, "me and Hiccup will be sitting in the back of the room, along with anyone else who would like to sit beside him. But that can only happen if I approve of your presence. Otherwise, you stay where you are. Does anyone else have any questions?"

A couple people raised their hands.

Christina picked a man who looked to be about in his mid-thirties.

"Why do you guys have to sit back there instead of with us?"

Christina nodded. "I knew you'd ask that eventually. We are sitting back there because we prefer to sit with our other guests."

"Other guests?" Fishlegs asked. "Who?"

Christina smiled. "You'll find out. Any other questions?"

No one raised their hands, and Christina nodded. "If anyone needs to use the restroom during the movie, please think it, and I'll quietly teleport you to wherever you need to go."

Everyone nodded, thinking this was a little gross, but they didn't really have a choice.

Christina appeared back near Hiccup again, having everyone turn towards the other double doors in the back of the room.

"Here come our other guests. They will not hurt you, as long as you do not attempt to hurt them. That is why I have removed all of your weapons."

Everyone immediately checked, and sure enough, all of their weapons had simply disappeared. Panic slowly set in on the Vikings.

"Who's the guest? Why would you have to take away our weapons unless . . ." Fishlegs trailed, catching on to who they were.

Christina laughed. "Yes, Fishlegs. Now, please welcome . . . the _DRAGONS!_ "

The large double doors immediately opened, letting in about thirty dragons which looked to be very tough and brutal, probably the leaders of their groups. The Vikings gasped, sitting completely still as they entered. As the dragons did, they slowly began to take notice to the Vikings as well. When dangerous looks began to cross multiple of both kinds' faces, Christina positioned herself between the Vikings and Dragons.

"Now, now, now. I took away your weapons, and the dragons' ability to breathe fire, so no fighting. If any of you intend to hurt the dragons, you may not come near. I have placed a force field just for that purpose." Chirstina explained.

The Vikings slowly began to ease into their seats again, but they kept a very clear eye on the dragons. The dragons did the same.

Toothless was one among the group of dragons, but no one seemed to notice him; the last Night Fury on Earth. He didn't really care, though, that the other Vikings didn't notice him.

But Hiccup did.

A giant smile crossed the boy's face, and as Toothless bounded over, screams and yells were elicited.

The Night Fury pounced on Hiccup, knocking his chair back and over. From everyone else's point of view, it looked as if the dragon was eating him.

"SON!" Stoick yelled in time with Gobber. (Some other shouts of disgust and anger shall not be written on here, as I am trying to keep things under control. Ironic, right?)

Hiccup and Christina were the only two in the room laughing, with the dragons looking at them in curiosity, and the Vikings in anger. As Hiccup stood up, wet from dragon slobber, the entire village froze. Was that dragon _not_ going to eat their Heir?

What the Hel? (Actual spelling. Not really cursing in my book.)

"What is going on?!" Yelled Stoick, which started an uproar of questions waiting to be answered and curses being thrown at the dragons for even coming close to their best dragon-fighter-in-training ever.

"SILENCE!" Christina screamed at the top of her lungs, earning it immediately.

"I know you don't like each other, you have questions, and you don't get along, but please. The movie I'm about to show you will explain everything. I promise. It's called _How to Train Your Dragon._ I think most of you will like it. Especially Hiccup and Astrid, since they have their own little 'moment', if that's what you'll call it." Christina chuckled, obviously knowing something the Vikings didn't.

"Now, without further ado, I will start the movie. But only if you all are calm and are in your seats." Christina ended, finally sitting in one of the empty seats beside Hiccup.

The seats were actually really weird. Every single one had their names embroidered sloppily in the middle, and they were velvet, which wasn't something the Vikings knew of yet. So, they were actually surprised when it felt _comfy_. Except for Hiccup's. Hiccup's was green, with a black silhouette of a dragon that looked oddly familiar on it. The one beside him was red, with a black picture of bows and arrows on it. The next one was a very light blue, with a large, white snowflake on it. The last one in the row was purple, with a golden picture of a lantern, and inside the lantern was a black sun. It was beautiful.

Hiccup turned back to see the screen being brought to life, casting a glow over the newly-dimmed room. He also caught Christina sending a smile his way.

He turned back to the screen as the sounds began to come, and a final picture showed on the screen. There was a small symbol in the bottom left corner (pause), and Christina beckoned to something in the darkness.

Three figures came forward, occupying the other three seats beside Hiccup. He was scared of strangers, but he immediately knew that by the way they looked at him and the way Christina looked at them that they would be the best of friends. Then, a realization hit him.

He wasn't alone anymore.


	3. Introductions Take Awhile

**Hello, my fellow people (formal, right? I'm trying...). I hope you all like this chapter. I don't even care about being formal anymore so just rebgvoefvvnjfbgbge! I have no idea, but enjoy!**

* * *

The screen slowly flickered to life, the small (pause) symbol disappearing from the lower left corner.

 _ **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **This, is Berk.**_ (Everybody jumps at the sudden voice, but only the Vikings turn to him in surprise. The three strangers simply smile and nod.) _**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian on misery.**_

The hall laughs at Hiccup's perfect description of their home.

 _ **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _ **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**_

 _ **The camera drifts closer, circling.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _ **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**_

 _ **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE-CONTINUOUS**

 _ **A door is pulled open...as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

 **HICCUP** _ **...dragons.**_

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 _ **He reopens the sizzling door, and leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**_

A couple Vikings chuckled, but some were just too intrigued to notice.

 _ **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**_

 _Does Hiccup no like his name?_ Stoick thought, along with many other Vikings.

 _ **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

 **VIKING (FIERCE)** _ **Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin;!**_

 _ **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard . . .**_

 **HOARK** _ **What are you doing out!?**_

"Oh, you know, just taking a measly stroll through town. What else?" Hiccup said, sarcasm so apparent you could almost see it.

 **HICCUP** _**...Burnthair the Broad...**_

 **BURNTHAIR** _**Get inside!**_

 **HICCUP** _**...Phlegma the Fierce...**_

 **PHLEGMA** _**Get back inside!**_

"Isn't your house on fire?" The boy two seats from Hiccup asked, not really to anyone in particular.

 **HICCUP** _ **Ack.**_

 _ **He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _ **Yep, just Ack.**_

 _ **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds him aloft to the crowd.**_

 **STOICK** _ **Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!**_

 **(TO HICCUP)** _ **What are you doing out?! Get inside!**_

 _ **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

Many people in the crowd gave Hiccup sympathetic looks. Is that really how harsh they used to be?

 _Did I really look like that to him?_ Stoick asked himself, giving Hiccup another look.

Hiccup only shrunk into his seat, knowing that they wouldn't be quite as sympathetic later on.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE)** _ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**_

 _ **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

Gobber and multiple other Vikings laughed. Was that same rumor still going around?

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _ **Yes I do.**_

 _ **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

Stoick stared at the screen in awe. Why would his son put him on such a pedestal?

 **STOICK** _ **(barking; to his men) What have we got?**_

 **VIKING #1** _ **Groncles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**_

 **STOICK** _ **Any Night Furies?**_

 **VIKING #1** _**None so far.**_

 **STOICK (RELIEVED)** _ **Good.**_

 **VIKING** _ **Hoist the torches!**_

 _ **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky...and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**_

 _ **Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL-CONTINUOUS**

 _ **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

 **GOBBER** _ **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**_

 _ **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

 **HICCUP** _ **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**_

 _ **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**_

"Awww, man." Hiccup said into his hands, which had come up to cover his blushing face.

The whole village laughed, the dragons joining them when he made the pose.

After some of the Vikings had finished rolling on the floor, and got back up into their chairs, the movie began again.

 **GOBBER** _ **They need toothpicks, don't they?**_

 _ **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler.**_

 **EXT. VILLAGE-CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK** _ **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**_

 **VIKING** _ **FIRE!**_

 _ **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza-four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is cute, energetic Viking girl.**_

 _ **Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**_

Hiccup groaned, knowing again what was going to happen next. Everyone else was left confused until...

 **(DREAMY)** _ **Astrid.**_

 _ **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

This caused Snotlout to whistle, earning a punch from a blushing Astrid Hofferson. After the deed was done, she sunk back in her seat. Most of the Vikings laughed at how she had reacted. But, Hiccup wasn't much better. He had squished so far into his seat you could barely see him, but his heated cheeks were definitely noticeable when you managed to get a glimpse of the poor boy.

Christina laughed, clicking play once again on a small remote in her hand.


	4. Working In Gobber's Shop

**Hey, guys. Just another chapter for ya'll. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **HICCUP** _ **Their job is so much cooler.**_

 _ **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he is hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

 **HICCUP (PLEADING)** _ **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**_

 **GOBBER** _ **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**_

 **HICCUP** _ **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**_

Snotlout scoffed. "Not likely."

A glare from Christina quickly shut him up.

 **GOBBER** _ **You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe . . .**_

 _ **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** _ **. . . You can't even throw one of these.**_

 _ **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

 **HICCUP** _ **(ready with the answer) Okay fine, but . . .**_

 _ **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheelbarrow-like contraption.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _ **. . . this will throw it for me.**_

 _ **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber . . . and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

"That had to hurt." Hiccup winced, earning nods in agreement.

 **VIKING** _ **Arggh!**_

 **GOBBER** _ **See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**_

 **HICCUP** _ **Mild calibration issue.**_

 **GOBBER** _ **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all . . .**_

 _ **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

"Great inspirational speech, there, Gobber." Hiccup said jokingly, giving Gobber a fake mean look.

This caused everyone to laugh, even Gobber.

"Thank you. I try my best." Gobber stood, giving a small bow.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** _ **. . . this.**_

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED)** _ **But . . . you just pointed to all of me.**_

 **GOBBER** _**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**_

 **HICCUP (THREATENING)** _**Ohhhh . . .**_

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING)** _ **Ohhhhh, yes.**_

 **HICCUP** _ **You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw . . . Vikingness contained.**_ **(BEAT)** _**There will be consequences!**_

"Vikingness?" Astrid questioned, laughing. "What exactly IS Vikingness?!"

Hiccup fake-pouted. "I was mad. Gobber wouldn't let me go outside. Treated my like I was two."

"Still do, lad." Gobber said, smirking. This made them all laugh even more.

 _ **Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

 **GOBBER** _**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**_

 _ **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews . . . fantasizing . . .**_

Everyone was shocked. Hiccup could _lift an ADULT sword?!_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**_

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 _ **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**_

 _ **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**_

 _ **Elsewhere, hippo-like Groncles pick drying racks of clean fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

"I think you've been noticed," Astrid said, then covered her mouth as if she hadn't meant to say it aloud.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _ **Groncles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**_

 _ **A stealthy, snake-like dragon peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**_

"I think you've got one, if you're not a wuss," joked Astrid. Well, maybe she was only joking about the _second_ half.

Hiccup blushed, looking down. A small smile crossed Astrid's face at his reaction.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _ **A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**_

 _ **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body.**_

 _ **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT.**_

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR** _**They found the sheep!**_

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED)** _**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**_

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR** _**Fire!**_

 _ **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders . . .**_

 _ **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_

 _ **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**_

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Stoick said, laughing.

 **STOICK** _ **Reload! I'll take care of this.**_

 _ **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**_

 **VIKING** _ **Night Fury! Get down!**_

Said dragon perked up its head at the sound of its name.

 _ **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

 _ **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**_

"Uh-oh." Astrid and Hiccup whispered at the same time.

 **STOICK** _ **JUMP!**_

 _ **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit with an artillery shell . . . sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and . . .**_

 _ **The sounds recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _**. . . never misses.**_ **(BEAT)** _ **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**_

This caused most of the crowd to laugh in various degrees. Some were rolling on the floor, while some were simply chuckling under their breaths.

"What?" Hiccup asked, turning to face the crowd. "I really did hit one!"

"I believe you. Totally." Snotlout said sarcastically between fits of laughter.

Astrid punched him in the arm, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"It's true!" She said, looking at the entire room. "Just watch, and you'll all find out."

So, everybody begrudgingly settled back into their seats, and the movie began playing again. What in Thor's name was Astrid talking about? No way could such a scrawny little twig like Hiccup shoot down a NIGHT FURY. It was impossible.


	5. He's Your DAD!

**Okay, guys. I've been getting some rude comments from some people who are too wussy to give their name along with the put-down. But nevermind that! Let's focus on this! NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOOOO HOOOOO EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS! LOL okay. Enjoy this chapter. May be a while until I update again, sorry. School year's coming to an END! FINALLY!**

 **IN THE STALL**

 _ **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

 **GOBBER** _ **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**_

 _ **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** _ **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**_

 _ **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

"Now why on Earth would you do that?!" Stoick asked. "If I asked you to make sure he stayed out of trouble, that doesn't mean running off and leaving him there!"

Gobber chuckled. "I guess this is what he needed, Stoick. Who knows? He didn't get killed."

Stoick slumped in his chair, sighing. Since Gobber obviously couldn't keep an eye on Hiccup, he would have to find somewhere else to keep him during raids. _But where?_

 _ **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves though the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)** _ **Hiccup, where are you going!**_

 **VIKING #7** _ **Come back here!**_

 **HICCUP** _ **I know. Be right back!**_

 _ **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**_

 _ **The Nadders below have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**_

 _ **Stoick suddenly appears HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**_

 _ **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

 **STOICK** _ **Mind yourselves! These devils still have some juice in them.**_

" _Devils?!"_ Hiccup exclaimed. "They are _not_ _ **devils**_."

The entire village, including Astrid, were taken aback. Nobody had EVER taken up for the dragons.

"What are you talking about, son?" Stoick asked. "Those beasts shouldn't be protected. They should be killed."

Hiccup was about to respond, but Christina stopped him by resting a hand on his shoulder.

 _ **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**_

 _ **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bold onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**_

 _ **He listens, with his eyes pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching . . . and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

 **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF)** _ **Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**_

 _ **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**_

 _ **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

It was the loudest silence any of the Vikings had ever made. He really hit it?

"That's my son!" Stiock boomed, but Hiccup simply blanched.

Astrid stared in awe. She was simply kidding, taking a chance for her to be able to hit Snotlout. She didn't think he had _actually_ hit it.

"After this is over," started Stoick again, "we're getting a search party out there immediately. Who knows how long it's been out there."

"Don't worry, dad." Hiccup said, looking scared. "I did what I felt I needed to."

Satisfied, Stoick and the rest of the village turned back to the screen.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _ **(surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**_

 _ **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _**Except for you.**_

 _ **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see . . .**_

 _ **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**_

 _ **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

 **STOICK (TO HIS MEN)** _**DO NOT let them escape!**_

 _ **IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**_

 _ **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**_

 _ **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**_

 _ **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** _ **You're all out.**_

 _ **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know . . .**_

"What now?" The redhead sitting down the row from Hiccup asked. "He turns out to be your dad?"

This caused the three to laugh, but the entire village just looked at them, smug looks on their faces (except for Hiccup).

 _ **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape . . . with several sheep in tow.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _ **Sorry, dad.**_

This caused the three's laughter to stop, and instead came a series of " _What?!"_ s and "He's your _dad_?"s from the three. Hiccup smirked.

"Not very much family resemblance, is there?" Hiccup asked, causing a lot of Vikings to laugh. They laughed even more at the looks of pure shock on the three's face.


	6. Why Can't You Just Stay Put?

**Thanks for waiting for this, guys. Sorry, my parents made me decide if I wanted to go to a book signing or have my computer all weekend. I chose the book signing (I know, I'm sorry), and I couldn't get on all weekend. I hope you guys like this new chapter, though. Here it is!**

* * *

"I know. Not much of a family resemblance, is there?" Hiccup said, turning to the other four beside him.

"Not very much," said the girl with the chopped brown hair. "Well, except for the whole wanting-to-kill-a-dragon thing."

"Even then," said Snotlout, "only one of them are able to."

This caused some nods in agreement, but some were still thinking about the weird contraption Hiccup had made. He had really hit it. And they never believed him.

"True," agreed Hiccup, much to the surprise of the Vikings. The dragons just stared in amazement.

"Okay!" Christina said. "How about we get back to the movie? After a while, I will let you all ask your questions and mingle."

The Vikings shrugged, sitting back again.

 _ **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH)** _**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**_

 _ **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**_

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _**It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**_

 **STOICK** _**-STOP! Just . . . stop.**_

 _ **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** _**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**_

 _ **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

 **HICCUP** _ **Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**_

This caused the redhead beside Hiccup to laugh, but she couldn't stop. She rest her head on the table, but you could still hear her chuckling. The boy in the blue sweatshirt shook his head.

"If I would've known Merida was like this, I would've never agreed to be friends with her," he explained to Hiccup. "But you do have to admit," he said, scanning the watching crowd, "it was kinda funny."

Many Vikings and Dragons nodded in agreement.

 _ **A dew rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

 **STOICK** _**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**_ **(EXASPERATED)** _**Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**_

 **HICCUP** _**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just . . . kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**_

 **STOICK** _**You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**_

 _ **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

Stoick sighed at his past self. If only he knew what he knew now . . .

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." Stoick said, turning to the boy. "If I would have known you had actually hit it . . ."

"Well, I was telling you, wasn't I?" Hiccup said, no expression on his face. "Besides, when have I ever lied to anyone?"

Stoick looked down, ashamed. Which was quite the sight for someone so large.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** _ **Get back to the house.**_ **(TO GOBBER)** _**Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**_

 _ **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**_

 _ **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

"Sorry, Hiccup." Snotlout said.

The whole village, especially Hiccup, were too shocked to speak.

 **TUFFNUT** _ **Quite the performance**_ **.**

 **SNOTLOUT** _**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**_

 **HICCUP** _**Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so . . .**_

 _ **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

Astrid didn't say a word, but something in the back of her mind made her feel . . . _guilty._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _**I really did hit one.**_

 **GOBBER** _**Sure, Hiccup.**_

 **HICCUP** _**He never listens.**_

 **GOBBER** _**Well, it runs in the family.**_

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hiccup and Stoick yelled at the same time.

The Vikings and Dragons laughed at their similarities they were still oblivious to. It was obvious Hiccup was Stoick's son. Especially now that he'd shot down the Night Fury. He was finally showing his fighting skills he had to have gotten from his father.

 **HICCUP** _ **And when he does, it's always with this . . . disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich.**_

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)** _ **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**_

 **GOBBER** _ **You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**_

"Again: Great advice, Gobber." Hiccup said, smirking in the other's direction.

 _ **(Beat)**_

 **HICCUP** _**Thank you, for summing that up.**_

 _ **They reach the doorway.**_

 **GOBBER** _**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**_

 _ **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

 **HICCUP** _**I just want to be one of you guys.**_

Hiccup shook his head, looking down. 'Never' he mouthed.

 _ **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door.**_

 _ **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

"Why can't you just stay put for once?" Stoick turned again to look at his son. "And," he turned to Gobber, "why can't you make sure he does?"

Hiccup continued to stare at the ground, letting Gobber answer for him.

"Maybe he went to find that Night Fury, Stoick. Give the boy a break. Didn't you hear? He just wants to feel accepted. Like an actual part in this tribe. But no, he's known as the village disappointment." Gobber said. Hiccup had never seen him this angry. And for Gobber to be standing up to his chief-his _friend-_ for him . . . well, it made Hiccup feel good.

And that's when the three beside him stepped in.


	7. Astrid's Sick of Stoick's Shi----Crap

"Why can't you just let him do what he wants?!" Punzie quipped.

"Why can't you see that he is going after the dragon that you all didn't believe he'd shot down?!" Jack yelled down to Stoick. "This whole time he's been doing nothing but trying to make you proud, and you want to bash him for not _staying **put**_?!"

"Aye, Stoick," Merida said, catching his attention. When they locked eyes, she said, "Why can't you just accept that that's who he is and that's not going to change? Maybe he could use some of his non-dragon-killing talent to make Berk a better place?"

"Because, lass," Stoick started, looking over Hiccup, Astrid, Christina, Jack, Punzie, and Merida in turn. "Berk would only become a better place without those vicious beasts raiding our island every night! They all need to be killed, their heads hung above our doors, showing them we're not to be messed with!"

Hiccup's throat was too dry to speak. Instead, Astrid spoke for him.

"I can't believe this," Astrid said. "We've been taught that our goal was just to kill in self-defense, but no. You expect us to grow up just like our parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents. You expect us to grow up to become . . . to _become **killers**_." She looked at him. "If this is what this tribe's ethics are . . ." She searched the crowd for her parents, then glared at them. "I'd rather join a different one." She grimaced as her parents began yelling at her, the rest of the tribe joining in.

 _ **"STOP!"**_

The whole tribe shut their mouths tight, looking at the young Viking who yelled.

"Everybody shut up and sit down!" Hiccup said, fuming. He was standing now. "How dare you yell and shame her for speaking her mind?" He looked around the room, his glare shooting daggers. "She is one of your tribe," he gulped at his choice of words, "you better show her as much respect as you do each other. Just because she's younger than some of you doesn't mean you have the right to treat her like a child."

"But she is a child!" A Viking yelled from the back.

"She might be age-wise, but she's probably got more brains than all of you combined." Hiccup glared, his chest heaving in anger. Astrid reached out to grab his wrist lightly, tugging him back to his chair. He glanced back at her small, reassuring smile, and it seemed as though all his anger melted away. Christina stood, snapped her fingers, and the seats rearranged. First, was Jack, then Merida, then Rapunzel, then Christina, Hiccup, Astrid, and a rock pallet for Toothless to lay on.

"Everybody sit," Christina said, tired of the bickering, and the Vikings didn't dare cross her. Once everyone was situated, she brought out a long, rectangular box, pressed one of the gray buttons, and the movie continued.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 _ **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to . . .**_

 _ **STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

 **STOICK _Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home._**

 ** _He sinks his blade into a . . ._**

 ** _LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table . . . the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(DECIDEDLY) _One more search. Before the ice sets in._**

 **VIKING _Those ships never come back._**

"Yet you still choose to go," Hiccup commented, scoffing.

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) _We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?_**

 ** _Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._**

 **VIKING (FEEBLE) _Today's not good for me._ **

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) _I've gotta do my axe returns._ **

**STOICK _Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup._**

 ** _Hands just into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._ **

"So that's how you got so many volunteers each time," Hiccup said coldly. Astrid noticed a single tear slip from his eye soundlessly.

The Vikings stayed silent in shame.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE _To the ships!_**

 **SPITELOUT _I'm with you Stoick!_**

 **STOICK (DRY) _That's more like it._**

 ** _The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench._ **

**GOBBER _I'll pack my undies._ **

A round of "Ew"s echoed around the room, punctured only the laughs of Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid.

 **STOICK _No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits._**

 **GOBBER _Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself . . . what could possibly go wrong?_**

 ** _Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened._**

 **STOICK _What am I going to do with him Gobber?_**

 **GOBBER _Put him in training with the others._**

Multiple Vikings laughed loudly, some bringing tears to their eyes.

 **STOICK _No, I'm serious._**

 **GOBBER _So am I._**

 ** _Stoick turns to him, glaring._**

 **STOICK _He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage._**

Hiccup dramatized patting his chest and arms. He fake-sighed in relief. When he noticed the others' strange stares, he smirked. "Had to make sure I wasn't dead." This cause a couple chuckled from Merida and Jack, while Punzie had to bite her finger to keep from busting out laughing. He smiled. He had people who would laugh at his stupid jokes, too. He glanced back at Astrid, whose face was red in the attempt to keep herself from laughing, just like Rapunzel.

 **GOBBER _Oh, you don't know that._**

 **STOICK _I do know that, actually._**

 **GOBBER _No, you don't._**

 **STOICK _No, actually I do._**

 **GOBBER _No you don't!_**

 **STOICK _Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been . . . different. He doesn't listen._**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) _Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for . . . for trolls._**

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) _Trolls exist! They steal your socks._**

 **(DARKLY) _But only the left ones. What's with that?_**

The majority of the room began laughing, most of them knowing why.

 **STOICK _When I was a boy . . ._**

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING) _Oh here we go._**

 **STOICK _My father told me to bang my head on a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?_**

"Your brain turned into mush and slide out your ears and your nose?" Punzie said, but only in a whisper. Jack, Christina, and Hiccup, the closest to her, burst out laughing-they couldn't help it.

"Priceless," Christina said, throwing her head back onto the chair and cackling.

 **GOBBER _You got a headache._**

The whole room laughed at Gobber's joke. Some were just chuckles, whereas some were to the point to where the Vikings had to gasp for air.

 **STOICK _That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become._**

 **(BEAT) _Hiccup is not that boy._**

The whole room was silent.

 **GOBBER _You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him._**

 **(BEAT) _Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now._ **

_**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

Hiccup's heart skips a beat. He leans over to Christina. "Two questions."

"Two answers," she says, smiling.

"One, do they see me . . . you know," he nods towards Toothless.

Christina nods solemnly. "They see everything."

Hiccup takes a slow, deep breath. "Two. Does anything bad happen to Toothless?"

Christina laughed lightly. "You're more worried about Toothless than yourself."

When Hiccup continued to look at her expectantly, she sighed. "No. Nothing permanently bad happens to Toothless." She eyes him sympathetically.

"So, what you're saying . . ." Hiccup gulped. "Toothless with live just fine?" He smiles sadly. "But I won't?"

Christina didn't answer. She stared down at her clasped hands on her lap. Hiccup looked up, realizing the whole Tribe was turned around watching the two. Stoick looked as if he were torn between hugging his son and strangling him. The rest of the tribe looked down as Hiccup's eyes passed over them. No one would make eye contact with him.

That was, everybody but Astrid, Jack, Merida, and Punzie. They all smiled at him, trying to hide whatever amount of sadness they were feeling.

"You're here now." Astrid said as she kissed him on the cheek. "That's what counts."

Hiccup smiled, taking her hand in his in a burst of bravery. He looked to Toothless, who had been watching Hiccup very carefully the last couple minutes. "At least you'll be safe, bud."

That's when the whole room went dark.


	8. Oh boy

"Damn it," Christina said under her breath. Then, she addressed the crowd, who were looking around, only to be able to see nothing. A single light flickered on. Christina held it upwards, illuminating the majority of the room. "The power went out. I'll go turn the breaker back on. Would you three like to come with me?" Christina looked to Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless. "I'm not quite sure that you'll all be safe in here without me."

Hiccup nodded, standing, Astrid following suit. Toothless grumbled slightly, not liking being woken from his short nap he was preparing to take. Christina silently walked towards the edge of the room, running her hand along the wall, trying to find the door handle. Hiccup and Astrid followed slowly, whereas Toothless bounded after, fully realizing that they were leaving this room filled with awful Vikings. Then, Christina abruptly turned around, her hand on the door handle.

"Don't even think about going anywhere. I've made it so I'm the only one who can open these doors, and I've placed a glass wall between the Vikings and the dragons, in case if you dunderheads get any stupid ideas. We'll be back in maybe three minutes, so try not to ruin anything, okay?" When silence was all she heard, she walked out the door, holding it open for Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless to walk through.

There was barely enough room for Hiccup and Astrid to walk side by side without it getting weird, so that meant that Toothless had to scrunch up his wings to his sides, which made him snort a small blue flame. Unfortunately, that flame burned a small hole in the back of Hiccup's vest, making him yelp in surprise. Luckily, it disappeared before it could catch his tunic on fire, or mark his back. Christina was completely oblivious to the whole situation, as she had already made it to the end of the hallway and was looking into a large gray box that hung on the wall.

After she flicked a few switches, the lights along the short hallway turned on, making them shield their eyes. Once they were used to the light again, they made their way back down the hallway. They reentered, and everyone was making their way to their seats. None of the dragons had moved-probably because they were freaked out from the sudden darkness, when most dragons have night vision, anyways. One everyone was back in their seats, Christina pulled out the remote and held it up to press a button, but stopped.

"After this next part of the movie, I'm going to let you all have a lunch break, with all kinds of foods. From my time period, at least." Then, she pressed play.

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 _ **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**_

 _ **Hiccup look up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing.**_

 _ **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

"What's he looking for?" Snotlout asked loudly, earning many 'shush's in return.

 **HICCUP _Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon._**

 ** _Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth._**

"He wasn't lying," Stoick whispered, his eyes as wide as they could go. He wanted to turn around and apologize to his son, but was afraid he'd miss something. As soon as she paused it the next time he would gain his son's trust back. Hopefully.

 ** _He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) _Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything._**

 **(ELATED) _Yes!_**

 ** _He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) _I have brought down this mighty beast!_**

 ** _It suddenly shifts._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) _Woah!_**

 ** _Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the side of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike._**

 ** _As he reached the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare._**

 ** _With the dragon safely tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) _I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking._**

 **(BEAT) _I am a Viking!_**

 ** _Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate._**

 ** _Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft . . . fighting himself . . . until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds._**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) _(muttered, ashamed) I did this._**

 ** _He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving._**

 ** _Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure no one is watching . . . then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope fall frees, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though_** _ **it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**_

 _ **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

Hiccup winced, preparing himself for the roar that was inevitably to come.

 ** _"HICCUP!"_**


End file.
